The Scorpion and The Rose
by s-sdensi
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are first years in Hogwarts. What will happen when Scorpius tries to make a move on Rose? What consequences will both of them face?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts!

The Scorpion and the Rose

A Rose/Scorpius Story

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and I thought it would be neat if I do a Rose/Scorpius.**

**This story is about Rose and Scorpius throught their Hogwarts years and a little bit after then.**

**I'll update every Saturdays!**

**Please review! Please add this to your favorites!**

**HARRY POTTER IS J.K. ROWLING'S, NOT MINE!**

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" called Rose Weasley through the window of the Hogwarts Express as the train left the platform. "Bye Rosie!" she heard her mum and dad call as their voices got faint. " This is great! We're off to Hogwarts, and we're all in the same year!" exclaimed Albus Severus Potter, Rose's cousin. Albus's older brother, James Sirius Potter, was in hi 2nd year at Hogwarts. "I just hope that I'm not in Slytherin." Albus shivered. "Don't worry, you'll be in Gryffindor for sure!" said Rose. Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and a thin, blonde boy poked his head in. "Well, well, well," he sneered, " who do we have here?" "I'm Rose Weasley," Rose answered coolly, " and this is my cousin Albus Potter." The blonde boy looked scared. " I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and my family have always been pure Slytherins, unlike your Gryffindor family." Scorpius taunted. " Well, my family never liked Malfoys or Slytherins, so I'm politely asking you to leave." Rose stated. Then, she slamed the door on his face.

"Wow, Rose, that's some guts you got." Albus nervously said. "I could never do that, especially to a Malfoy." Rose sighed, and stared out the window. Will Hogwarts be like this?

**_Inside Hogwarts, _**

Rose and Albus stood where the Sorting Hat would sort them into their houses. Professor McGongall, the headmisstress, brought the hat and the hat, as usuall, started it's song. After the song, everyone clapped politely, and the sorting began.

The sorting started with, Ackerson, Marck,

which was placed in Hufflepuff.

At the letter "M", Scorpius was called.

The hat paused for a few seconds, then called "_RAVENCLAW!"_

Scorpius looked shocked, but then beamed, and Rose realized that Scorpus wanted to betray his family!

After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat called, _"Potter, Albus."_

Albus, looking frightned, but after a few awkward minutes, the Hat called, "_GRYFFINDOR!"_

When the Sorting Hat called, "_Weasley, Rose"_, the Sorting hat was very doubtful.

_"Hmm, your ancestors were all Gryffindors, but you have the smarts of a Ravenclaw, but your father would be disappointed, no? So, you must be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose beamed, and sat next to Albus.

**And that's the 1st chapter!**

**Be back next Saturday.**

**See you then!**

**HarryGinny18**


	2. Professor Archanind

**Chapter 2: Professor Archanind**

_HOORAY! My Second Chapter! We have a new professor!_

_PROFESSOR ARCHANIND!_

_Since he's new to us, here is a list on how he looks!_

Male

Tall

Around late 40s – early 50s

Hair Color: Silver with streaks of black

Eyes: Obsidian Black

Nose: Big, curved, smelly

Oily Complexion

Voice: Velvety, Harsh

1 big pimple on forehead

Short eyelashes

Thick, Hairy Eyebrows, Black

Skin: Brownish- Gold

Teaches: History of Magic

Head of: Slytherins

"Hey Rose, what's your schedule?"

asked Rose's cousin, James Sirius Potter.

"Sure." Rose traded her schedule for James.

All first and second years have to take the same subjects,** Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology**, but diffrent times.

"Hey Rose, do you have the same times for your classes as mine?" called Albus as he entered the main hall.

"Yup! But we have double History of Magic. I wonder who the teacher is?' Rose wondered.

Later at History of Magic,

Rose and Albus walked in at the same time. Few seconds later, Scorpius and his buddies, Jake Rosser, Mark Cumin, and Ross Jimm came laughing and talking loudly through the door.

"Please sit down and stop yapping so we can start." came a harsh, velvety voice from the wall.

Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Jake, Mark, and Ross spun around and saw a tall African-American guy, walking towards them.

"I'm Professor Archanind, and today we will learn about the founders of Hogwarts," he sneered.

"You! Over there!" he snapped, pointing at Rose, "Bring me that big book there!"

Rose nervously backed up and banged against a bookshelf, and old, dusty books fell on her, burying her.

" Crazy Girl. Now you!" Archanind mumbled, then shouted at Scorpius, who jumped, and fell on the floor.

"For the love of Salazar Slytherin! Their are 2 crazy kids in my class! You have tonight's detention, report in the headmaster's office TONIGHT AT 8 SHARP!" Arachanind bellowed.

**That's the second chapter!**

**Please review this.**

**The next chapter's the detention! ;)**

**HarryGinny18**


	3. Detention With Malfoy

_**Chapter 3: Detention with Malfoy **_

**Hey guys! This is the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Here, Rose and Scorpius have their FIRST detention ever.**

**Rose is upset, Scorpius is amused.**

**Let's see how this works! ;)**

"He punished you for what?" asked Professor McGongall, the headmistress.

It was 8 P.M., and Rose and Scorpius had just arrived for their detention.

" H-h-h-h-h-he told us we were crazy because we either jumped and fell, or slammed into a bookcase!" stammered Rose.

McGongall shook her head, "Well, Professor Archanind did misuse the detention system, but we can't revoke the detention. You can instead interview one of these portraits," McGongall said, and pointed to the portraits, which smiled and waved. " And write a few facts about that persons life."

"Hmphh, my father told me detentions are worse than this, but this will do." Scorpius sneered.

"Oh really, MY father says detentions are great, ESPECIALLY if you're with Hagrid..."Rose shot back.

"THAT HALF BREED?" Scorpius shouted.

"ROSE, SCORPIUS! Stop! Now, I need to check on the house-elfs. Please work together, and don't burn my officedown." McGongall said, then left.

For the rest of the detention, Rose interviewed Dumbledore, and Scorpius interviewed Snape.

**That's Chapter 3!**

**I'm uploading Chapter 4, which is about Rose and Scorpius arguing more!**

**Should be fun!**

**HarryGinny18**


	4. The BlowUp

_**Chapter 4: The Blow-Up**_

**Hey Guys! This is the BIG BLOW UP!**

**Rate please!  
>-<strong>

''YOU IMBECILE! NEVER TALK ABOUT MY UNCLE LIKE THAT!" Rose fumed.

" WELL THAT"S THE TRUTH! NO MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Scorpius yelled.

" WELL YOUR FREAK FATHER WAS A DEATH-EATER AND WAS ONE OF VOLDEMORT"S FOLLOWERS!" argued Rose.

" WELL AT LEAST MY FATHER NEVER GOT AN UGLY LIGHTNING BOLT SCAR!" Scorpius bellowed.

"DON'T INSULT MY UNCLE HARRY. HE DEFEATED LORD VOLDEMORT!'' Rose screamed while Scorpius winced.

"Oh just shut up!" Scorpius screeched, and kissed Rose on the mouth.

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR ARE YOU DOING?" Rose wailed after Scorpius let go.

"It's the only way for you to SHUT UP!" Scorpius also wailed.

Since they stopped near the Gryffindor's Girls Dormitory, Rose ran to the portrait, whispered, "Lucian ruler" and ran in.

Scorpius shook his head and thought, " Great. The 3rd girl who ran from you, Scorp."

**And that's Chap. 4!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**HarryGinny18**


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5

New Friends

**Hey Guys! This is the 5****th**** Chapter!**

**Id like to thank ****JoannaAtHogwarts ****and ****daleklover ****for putting this story on their alert list!**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Now, here's the Chapter!**

Rose stomped into the dorm and flung herself into the couch near the window.

She grabbed some parchment, ink and her quill, and before she could write, a shy voice asked, " Hi, are you Rose Weasley?"

Rose spun around, and saw a medium height girl, with chocolate brown hair with streaks of Strawberry pink, and grey eyes with a shy smile.

" Yeppers, I'm Rose and you're?" Rose asked.

" Amy Sharper, Gryffindor." Amy stated.

" Hi, nice to meet you!"

"You as well."

" Have any friends here?"

" Yup, Liya, MacKenzie, Hera!" Amy called.

After that, 3 girls showed up.

Rose noted that Liya was a short and plump girl with black bob-cut hair that matched with her black/brown eyes, MacKenzie was tall and had golden hair up to her waist which her fiery brown/red eyes contrasted, and Hera was an average height, with color-changing hair and color-changing eyes. Currently, Hera's hair was copper and her eyes were hazel.

" Hi Rose" all 3 girls said.

" So Rose, wanna join our "Girl Group"?" asked Amy.

" I'd love to!" gushed Rose.

" Great! Meet us at the Gryffindor table at breakfest tomorrow!" Amy stated.

**And that's our 5th chapter! **

**Next chapter: Letters to Mum and Dad**

**Love,**

**HarryGinny18**


	6. Letters to Mum and Dad

Chapter 6: Letters to Mum and Dad

Hi Mum and Dad!

It's me Rosie here at Hogwarts on her first night!

I'm in Gryffindor! Proud of me dad?

The Sorting Hat told me that I would be good in Ravenclaw, but he knew that you'd be disappointed Dad. ( Mum, I know you're yelling at him. ;P)

Al's in Gryffindor too!

We have a new professor, Professor Archanind.

He teaches History of Magic.

He gave me AND Scorpius detention, just because we either slammed ionto a bookshelf (okay, that was me, but I'm NOT a clutz!) or jumped and fell.

That Scorpius, he had the nerve to KISS me on the LIPS! Apparently, " to shut me up"!:( And Dad, whenever you see him, please punch him! I also made some new friends! 4 to be exact. Their names are Amy, Liya, MacKenzie and Hera. Proud now Mum? ANYWAYS, it's time for bed. Love to Hugo. Write to you soon! Love, Rose


	7. Letters to Rose Minerva Weasley

Chapter 7: Letters to Rose Minerva Weasley

**Hey guys! ONE MORE REVVIEW! YEA!Keep it coming!**

"Tap, Tap, Tap" a big, bushy chocolate brown, tapped on the windows of the dormitory.

" Oh Ninka, do you have letters for me?" Rose yawned and streched.

Ninka hooted happily, and flew to the owlry.

Rose first saw the purple letter. She guessed it was from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

She opened it:

**Dear Rosie,**

**Hope everyone's fine.**

_**AL'S IN GRYFFINDOR!**_

**HARRY CONTROL YOURSELF!**

_**Sorry Gin. Hey Rosie!**_

**_How's Gryffindor?_**

**_Heard you and Malfoy had a nice fight and then a snog. Your mum and dad did that ALOT._**

**NO THEY DIDN'T! Anyways, we hope your fine. Lily sends her love.**

**Aunt Ginny _and Uncle Harry_**

Rose laughed. Leave to Uncle Harry to barge in a conversation, or letter.

Next, a piece of old parchment.

Dear Rosie,

**ROSIE!  
><strong>RON! **Hermy-ninny, you know she's fine.  
><strong>Oh.. but I'm her mother for heaven's sake!  
><strong>But, she's 11.<br>**I know, but I worry.

**Sorry Rosie. Gotta Go!  
>Love Dad <strong>and Mum

Rose rolled on the floor laughing. Dad always knew how to fight with mum.  
>Rose quickly showered, and got ready for breakfast, where she'd meet Amy and her friends.<p>

**And that's Chap 6!**

**HarryGinny18**


	8. Breakfast at the Great Hall Part 1

Chapter 8: Breakfast at the Great Hall Part 1

Rose walked down the staircase, leading from the Girl's Dormitory to the Great Hall.

" ROSE!" squealed 4 voices behind her. Rose spun around, and saw Amy, MacKenzie, Liya, and Hera.

" Rose, are you going down to breakfast? We'll go with you!" MacKenzie asked.

'' Why not?" Rose gleefully replied.

Together, the 5 girls strolled to the Great Hall.

**Scorpius**

" Come on Scor, we need to go. I'M HUUUUUUNGRYYYYYYYY!" exclaimed Ross.

" Oh, shut up Ross, we just cannot be late to History of Magic AGAIN." muttered Jake.

" Jakey, you're just worried that you won't impress Hera and you won't be Head Boy." teased Mark.

" Guys, I want to look good, then reveal Rose's deepest, darkest secret in her life!" Scorpius exclaimed.

" But, it's only the second day of school and," Jake tried to reason.

" I DON'T CARE! She turned down the Malfoy charm!" Scorpius thundered.

" Let's do it!" Mark jeered.

**Suspensful? Good. SEE YA!**

**HarryGinny18**


	9. Breakfast at the Great Hall Part 2

Chapter 9:

Breakfast At The Great Hall Part 2

At the Great Hall, Scorpius climbed up to the teacher's table, and said, "Sonorus".

His voice amplified, and he spoke,

"Ladieees and Gentlemennnnnn, Boyssss and Girlssssssssss, weeeee haaave annnnn embaaaarasssingggg pictuuuuuuure of Roooose Weasleyyyyy in her napppppieees when sheeeeee was twoooooooooooooooo!"

Scorpius held up a photo (wizard's) of Rose shaking her booty when she was 2, and giving a big, cheesy smile.

Everyone laughed, chuckled, guffawed, or ROFLed.

Rose was so embarrassed, she took a piece of hardtack, threw it at Scorpius, took another hardtack, and left for Potions.

Scorpius smirked, but then, " Young man, what are you doing?"

Scorpius spun around, and saw Professor Archanind behind him.

" Let me see that," Professor Archanind grabbed the photo and smiled.

" Vandalizing, huh? Detention for you, Mr. Malfoy, and say...50 points from Ravenclaw." Professor Archanind gave a nasty smile, and left.

Scorpius groaned, picked up the hardtack, took a bite, and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Rose sat crying in Professor Cahill's class.

Professor Emily Anne Cahill was at the house-elf's kitchen, most probably, looking for recipes.

Rose shook her head.

Aunt Emily/ Professor Cahill was related to her by her mum's mother's sister's step-daughter.

Rose's favorite class was, of course, Potions.

Aunt Emily always made it fun to learn about Potions by food!

"Knock, Knock, anybody, there, yoo-hoo?" came a gentle, girly voice.

Aunt Emily came into the classroom, where she saw Rose crying.

" Deary, what happened?'' asked Aunt Emily

' Sco- sco- SCorpius showed a picture of me as a 2 year old." sobbed Rose.

"Oh sweety!" cried Aunt Emily, and gave Rose a big hug.

Count on Aunt Emily to give you a hug, and make you better.

**And...that's the long- awaited Chapter 9!**

**Next chapter in an hour!**

**HarryGinny18**


	10. Aunt Emily's advice

**The Rose and The Scorpion**

**Chapter:10**

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a long time since I've posted! You can see I've changed my pen name to Densi18-standing for the new fanfictions I read! I will be updating on Saturdays as usual, and will finish this story!**

Once Rose had stopped crying, Professor Cahill started to speak. "Rose honey, I know that Scorpius may have embarrassed you but don't you think you need to keep your cool and stand up to him? You see, if you confront him and you're angry, Scorpius might find that funny, prank you again, and watch your reaction! Just stand up to him. He may do it few more times, but show him whose boss. He'll eventually back down." Rose sniffled and nodded. "Tha-thanks you Aunt Emily" Professor Emily smiled. "Is there anything else? I noticed that something is wrong. Is it classes? Professors? More boys?" Rose rolled her eyes. "No! It's actually Professor Arachnid. He really creeps me out. He gave me detention just for bumping into a bookcase and the books came tumbling down!" "Well, that's not good!" Professor Cahill muttered. "Just do what he says carefully. Maybe he'll change his mind about you!" Rose smiled. "Thanks for the advice Aunt Emily! I have to go to HOM with Professor Arachnid!" Rose shuddered thinking about the next boring lesson he planned. "Well then, go on! Don't want to have another bad impression!" Professor Cahill shooed away Rose and started to prepare for the first class.**  
><strong>

Just as Rose, Amy, Mackenzie, Liya, and Hera piled into the classroom, Scorpius and the guys stumbled in. Rose turned her face away when Scorpius smiled at her.

"Great, another bunch of brats." Muttered Professor Arachnid. "Class, today we shall talk about Uric the Oddball."

Softly groaning, Rose whispered to Liya, "2 lectures down, million more to go!"

**There is the VERY long awaited chapter 10! A bit longer than the rest! Enjoy! Next updat- August 4th!**

**Densi18- Formerly HarryGinny18**


	11. True Friends

**The Rose and The Scorpion**

**Chapter:11**

**Hey guys!**

**Unfortunately, I have decided to stop working on this story. With reading all NCIS:LA fics (and an idea for one coming to mind), I don't think this can work. **

**Therefore, this is my last chapter.**

**Densi18- Formerly HarryGinny18**

"Rose. ROSE!" Scorpius shouted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose sneered.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry." Scorpius looked at his feet. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? Is Scorpius Malfoy apologizing to me?" She grinned.

"Yes, I know is shouldn't have embarrassed you publicly in the Great Hall so I'm apologizing! Can we be friends?" Scorpius pleaded.

Rose thought for a minute. Scorpius sounded really upset. "Why not? But you can't make fun of me or embarrass me." "Deal" They shook hands and continued down the hall, comparing notes for the next class!

**_THE END_**


End file.
